


An Unexpected and Unwelcome Intrusion

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's heart-to-heart is rudely interrupted.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	An Unexpected and Unwelcome Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



After an hour enjoyably spent chatting with Mrs. Hudson, Molly was in the foyer, getting ready to leave, when she heard violin music coming from upstairs. _That must be Sherlock, but what is he doing up already? It’s not quite noon, he should be abed still._

Mrs. Hudson must have noticed her confusion. “Mr. Holmes sleeps less than any man I’ve ever shared a house with,” she said with a smile. “When he’s on a case, why, he doesn’t sleep at all. He’ll make up for it by sleeping an entire day when he’s done. Between cases, I doubt he gets more than four hours of sleep a night.”

“Does he play the violin at all hours?” Molly asked as she looked up towards Sherlock’s floor. _The music is pleasant, but I certainly wouldn’t want to hear it in the middle of the night if I had to work the next morning._

“Yes,” Mrs. Hudson said, “but I bet the right person can make him change his habits.”

Molly couldn’t help blushing. “If Dr. Watson can’t, I doubt anyone else can.”

The old lady smiled knowingly. “I think you’d be surprised. Shall I tell him you’re here?”

She stared at her. “Oh, no, I … I’ll just leave my card and come back-”

“Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock called out above his playing. “Do send Dr. Hooper up!”

Mrs. Hudson chuckled gently over Molly’s dismay. “Go on, then.” She took Molly’s shawl, smiling a bit. “Dr. Watson will be just upstairs and I’m down here, so you have plenty of chaperones.”

Molly blushed brighter. “I’m sure he wants to talk about a case so it’s just business, I don’t need a chaperone for that.”

“He might surprise you. Go on.”

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, letting it out with a sigh, then headed upstairs. In the sitting room, she found Sherlock playing his Stradivarius by one of the windows, facing the door. He wore a grey dressing gown over his shirt, waistcoat, and trousers, looking completely at ease. Molly couldn’t help being envious of that.

Sherlock grinned at her delightedly. “Good afternoon, Dr. Hooper.” He finished the piece with a flourish then set the violin and bow down before approaching her, the grin never leaving his face.

Molly could feel her nervousness dissipating and she smiled back at him. “Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes. How did you know I was here?” A sudden thought came to her and her eyes widened. “Were you eavesdropping?”

“No, no, of course not,” he assured her quickly. “I saw you on the street.”

 _That explains the eyes I felt,_ she thought, but something about his demeanor made her suspicious. “If you were eavesdropping,” she said teasingly, “that would be very ungentlemanly of you, but since you are known to be a gentleman, I will take your word for it.”

Sherlock regarded her for a moment then chuckled as he led her to the settee and they sat down. “I must confess, I was listening.”

Despite the fact that he was merely confirming her suspicions, Molly felt blood rushing from her face as the full realization hit her. _He knows! Oh God, what do I do? I must leave now!_ She stood up.

Sherlock stood as well, concern evident in his face. “Dr. Hooper … Molly-”

Voices coming up from downstairs cut him off. One was Mrs. Hudson, but the other, another female voice, was unfamiliar.

“Mr. Holmes is busy at the moment.”

“Is he with a client?”

“No, but-”

“Then he can’t be too busy to speak with an old … friend.”

It was Sherlock’s turn to pale, and Molly found she did not like the implications in the way the second woman paused.

“I should go,” she mumbled.

Sherlock turned to her, gently grasping her hand. “Please, stay,” he murmured. “This intrusion will be over quickly.”

She took back her hand but before she could decline, the sound of people on the stairs floated up to them then Mrs. Hudson came into the room, looking very put out. “Mrs. Irene Norton, nee Adler, to see you, Mr. Holmes.” She gave Molly a sympathetic look.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I’d tell you to turn Mrs. Norton away but since she is waiting just outside the door, you might as well let her in, Mrs. Hudson.”

She nodded then left the room and the famed Irene Norton, nee Adler, came in, dressed so elegantly that Molly felt even mousier than usual. Irene spared Molly the briefest glance before giving Sherlock a dazzling smile as she approached him, her hand outstretched.

“Mr. Holmes, so good to greet you when we’re both ourselves.”

“Mrs. Norton,” he said civilly, not taking her hand, “to what do I owe the honor?”

Irene pulled her hand back, her smile unwavering. “Haven’t you heard? I’m divorcing my husband, the brute. I will soon be a free woman. I’ve come to London to renew old … acquaintances.”

 _Again with the pause,_ Molly thought miserably. _What sort of relationship did they have, Dr. Watson’s story notwithstanding?_ Instinct told her the two of them had been lovers.

Sherlock smirked. “You can hardly consider us acquaintances, Mrs. Norton – I was hired to keep you from damaging another’s reputation.” He turned to Molly, giving her a warm and encouraging smile. “Dr. Hooper, may I introduce Mrs. Irene Norton of New Jersey, former world-renowned opera singer and future divorcee?” He turned to Irene, his smile immediately dropping. “With no husband, I assume you will return to the stage. Mrs. Norton, this is Dr. Margaret Hooper, a brilliant pathologist currently working at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital.”

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Irene said, looking thoroughly unimpressed, then she turned back to Sherlock. “Once you and Miss Hooper-”

“Dr. Hooper,” Sherlock corrected her firmly.

“Dr. Hooper have concluded your business, perhaps you and I could have dinner at, say, Romano’s?”

“It so happens that Dr. Hooper and I-”

“Have already concluded our business,” Molly cut in quickly, not looking at Sherlock but feeling his stare. “I was just leaving. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Norton.”

“Likewise, Miss Hooper.”

“Dr. Hooper,” Sherlock corrected her again, his low voice practically a growl.

Molly finally looked at him. “Good day, Mr. Holmes.” He stared at her but she was out the door before he could say anything.

He finally caught up with her at the foot of the stairs. “Molly, wait!”

She sighed painfully as she donned her shawl. “As you said, Mr. Holmes, it’s ‘Dr. Hooper.’”

“Miss Adler … that is, Mrs. Norton … means nothing to me.”

She glared at him. “Oh, come off it – she’s The Woman, she ‘eclipses the whole of her sex.’”

“That was before I met you!” His eyes, his voice, everything about him seemed to be sincere, and on the verge of pleading.

Molly wanted more than anything to believe him and was about to say as much when Irene’s dulcet voice floated down from the first floor.

“Sherlock? I’m waiting.”

She gritted her teeth. “Don’t let me keep you from her charms, Mr. Holmes.” She left, only her respect for Mrs. Hudson keeping her from slamming the front door.

As soon as Molly was safely in her own small sitting room, she burst into tears.


End file.
